


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, One Shot, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Krista has a secret.





	Birds of a Feather Flock Together

Krista was late. She knew Armin would ask questions. He’s been asking a lot of them as of late. Why are you late? What do you mean you have to go right now? Why are you and Eren spending more time together? etc. He was a great guy and an awesome boyfriend, the kind Krista wished to marry someday. Someday she mused, her cheeks and chest growing warmer against the cold air.

Her and Armin’s apartment complex came into view and she slowly turned toward it. She stuck the landing with a final swoop of her white wings and knelt for a final flutter before they seeped back into the skin below her shoulders. She slowly raised to her feet and released a restrained sigh. A few feathers tumbled along the ground as the breeze came and went. She tiptoed on over to the rusty metal door and fumbled for the squeaky knob. “Pleasebeopen, pleasebeopen, pleasebeopen!” she whisper-shouted until finally pulling it open. She closed it behind and made her way downstairs, down to her floor level and unlocked the No. 10 door.

“You're late again,” Armin said in a matter-of-fact tone. He was in his chair in the corner, his Grandfather’s old chair, nose in a book.

“I know I’m sorry Armin. Traffic was a nightmare.” She turned away and opened the fridge door, trying to find something to eat.

“Your car is in your parking space and your keys are up on the mantlepiece.” He said, still not looking her way. “They’ve been there since this morning and haven’t moved.”

Dammit! She inveterately cursed herself. She wasn’t good at making excuses and didn’t think of one this time. “I got a lift. From Ymir.”

“Ymir is out of town and has been since last week.”

“Look Armin I’m really tired.” She wasn’t lying. Controlling her wings made her worn out, hungry and on some night horny. “Can’t we-”

“No.”

He slammed his book down on the chair’s arm. Krista jumped and she felt her shoulders twitch. If she had the energy she could’ve accidentally have untethered them and revealed to her boyfriend of three years she had wings on her back. But she only fright and Armin was on his feet and marching over to her.

“I’m fed up with your lies!” he raised his voice at an alarming rate on the last word. He was towering over her, even though he was only an inch taller, making her feel smaller. “You never speak to me! You never answer my calls! And most of all your always sneaking off in the middle of the night to go see E-Eren.” His voice broke and his eyes began to get wet. “Why?”

“Ar-”

“WHY?! Why are you doing all this to me? Why won’t you talk to me? Don’t you trust me anymore?”

“It's complicated.”

“Compli-!” He looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. His hand fell and he looked more furious than he already did. “Complicated?! Why can’t you just admit your having an affair? It's simple. You just say it like this ‘Armin’” he put on a feminine voice that closely resembled hers. Other circumstances this would have made her cry with laughter. This time it made her just cry. “‘I’m cheating on you with your best friend Eren’. See? It's simple. Now your turn!”

“Ar-min.” She said breathlessly. “I’m not having an affair with anybody. Especially Eren. I admit I’ve been lying to you. But… I would never, ever do something like that to you.”

It was silent for a moment, Krista leaning against the fridge and Armin standing a foot away from her. The standoff came to an end with Armin taking a step forward and leaning down to whisper “Then what’s the truth?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll tell you everything… tomorrow.”

“Why not now? Oh, let me guess… ‘its complicated’.” He used his fingers as air quotes.

Krista lowered her head and felt her head go dizzy. Armin tutted, walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut, reducing Krista to a bubbling mess in the kitchen. When she woke in the morning, Armin had already gone for work but she found herself on the couch in the living room with a cozy blanket keeping her warm and tight. It smelled like him and she was crying all over again.

TO BE FINISHED...  SORRY WAS IN A RUSH TO POST THIS


End file.
